Electrified vehicles, such as hybrid electric vehicles (HEV's), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEV's), battery electric vehicles (BEV's), or fuel cell vehicles differ from conventional engine vehicles in that they are powered by one or more electric machines (i.e., electric motors and/or generators) instead of or in addition to an internal combustion engine. High voltage current for powering the electric machines is typically supplied by a high voltage traction battery pack.
Many electrified vehicles include thermal management systems that manage the thermal demands of various components during vehicle operation, including the high voltage traction battery pack. The thermal management system typically includes various pipes, joints, connectors, etc. that communicate coolant throughout the system. It is desirable to improve the system integrity of the thermal management system.